Love is a Blast
by Serena and Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Miku Sasaki was bored with her life, so she auditioned for the school that only the most talented can go. Akatsuki Academy, where the most freakish people can go. Would Miku find a possible boyfriend here, and will she keep him or dump him when she gets tired of him? (Please read I really suck at summaries, it's better than it sounds)


~Love is a Blast~

This is a high school fic. Anyways enjoy.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my ocs

Chapter 1

Miku Sasaki was a beautiful girl. She had long purple hair that had ringlets at the bottom, and beautiful amber eyes. So, why was it she was unhappy with her life?

You see, Miku was really talented, and she got straight A's. A lot of people would kill to be like her, but she was bored of her life. She wanted excitement! The school she was currently attending had none. The classes she was attending were too easy for her. She wanted to tackle a challenge as well, so when her teacher got to the subject of The Akatsuki Academy she perked up. She walked up to her teacher once everyone left and started asking questions.

"Takashi-sensei, what would one have to do to get into the Akatsuki Academy?"

"Sasaki-san, one doesn't simply enroll into that academy. You have to have talent. They have everything except a music prodigy, so I guess if you can get the headmaster's attention with music he could accept you."

At that Miku left the classroom and went home. She wrote a song to sing on video. The academy was recruiting students, so there was a locked steel box at every school to put their audition in. She was going to write a song, sing it on video, drop it in the box, and hope for the best.

After she finished writing the song she was getting ready to sing on video with some information on why she wanted to go to the academy. She grabbed her electric guitar and sat down in front of the camera.

"My name is Miku Sasaki, and I am 15 years old. I want to go to the Akatsuki Academy because I am bored with my life. I am a talented, hard-working, straight A student. I want excitement in my life. The school I am currently attending has no excitement or challenge. I need to have a challenge in order to keep me busy. I don't like it when I can't challenge myself. The talent I am using to get in will be music. The song I will sing I wrote myself."

She started singing the song she wrote.

As she was making the video she was getting a hundred text messages from her best friend, Ino Yamanaka. After she finished up her video she started reading her text messages. (A/N: Ino is bold, Miku is Italic)

'**Hey girl. Let's go hang with the guys.**'

'**Girl what r u doing**'

'**Miku, answer your damn phone**'

'**C'mon you have to hang out with us. Sasuke's asking about you**'

The list of messages goes on and on. She texted Ino back, '_Sorry I was doing something important_'

'**More important than hanging out with me? :'('**

'_No I just wanted to get it done_'

'**what?'**

'_Don't hate me for it :('_

'**WHAT DID YOU DO D:'**

'_I auditioned for Akatsuki Academy'_

'**We'll still be friends right :'('**

'_of course. You're my sistah after all :)'_

'**yeah, but you'll still visit if you get in right?'**

'_Have you no faith in me?'_

'**I do just reassure me'**

'_Fine, I promise to keep in contact, spend Christmas, spring break, and summer vacation with you'_

'**YAY!'**

'_I gtg but I'll ttyl'_

'**ditto, bye'**

With that they both went on with their day.

It's been a week since Miku sent her audition, and the headmaster for the academy was coming to her school first to announce the winners.

Miku sat between Ino, who was holding on to her arm, and Sasuke. Sasuke's brother went to Akatsuki so he didn't want Miku to go, but he was going to respect her decision.

The headmaster was climbing to the stage and took of her cloak. The crowd was full of whispers. "I thought the headmaster was a man."

"ALL RIGHT, ALL I'M GONNA DO IS TELL YOU WHAT STUDENT HERE IS GOING TO BE ADMITTED INTO MY ACADEMY! THERE IS ONLY ONE STUDENT FROM ALL THE SCHOOLS THAT WERE HOLDING THE BOXES THAT MET ALL OF MY REQUIREMENTS! MIKU SASAKI YOU WILL BE TAKEN TO THE ACADEMY ON SATURDAY BY LIMOUSINE! YOU WILL HAVE THAT TIME TO SAY GOODBYE TO ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS AND TO GET YOUR THINGS PACKED! GOOD DAY EVERYONE!"

Everyone started staring at Miku.

Once Miku was all packed and she said goodbye to all of her friends, she got in the limo. She slept the whole way there, but when she got to her dorm she started unpacking. She wasn't going to decorate at the moment but she definitely was going to paint the walls deep sea blue. After she unpacked she went to sleep, for the first time in a long time she was satisfied with her life.

Well if you liked it I would like your input, so please review, also please read my Story Melt My Heart of Ice and vote on the poll.

~Serena and Itachi Uchiha, Peace Out


End file.
